1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device, a control device for driving a display device, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display among flat panel displays uses an organic light emitting diode, which generates light by recoupling electrons and holes to display an image. Since the organic light emitting diode display has a fast response speed, low power consumption, excellent luminous efficiency, excellent luminance, and a wide viewing angle, the organic light emitting diode display has received attention.
In general, the organic light emitting diode display is classified into a passive matrix organic light emitting diode (PMOLED) display and an active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display according to a driving mode of the organic light emitting diode.
The passive matrix type is a driving mode in which an anode and a cathode are perpendicular to each other and a cathode line and an anode line are selected. The active matrix type is a driving mode in which a thin film transistor and a capacitor are in each pixel and a voltage is maintained by capacitance. The passive matrix type has a simple structure and a low price, but it is difficult to implement a large or high-precision panel. On the other hand, the active matrix type may be used in a large and/or high-precision panel, but a control method thereof is technically difficult and relatively expensive.
From the viewpoint of resolution, contrast, and operation speed, the AMOLED display which emits light selected for each unit pixel has become mainstream. In one pixel of the active matrix OLED display (hereinafter, referred to as an organic light emitting diode display), a light emission degree of the organic light emitting diode is controlled by controlling a driving transistor which supplies a driving current according to a data voltage to the organic light emitting diode. A value of the current flowing in the pixel is changed depending on a characteristic of an element configuring a pixel and a voltage applied to the pixel. In addition, when the value of the current flowing in the pixel exceeds a limiting current value, the application of the voltage supplied to the pixel stops and thus the display device is protected.
However, when the pixel has a defect or a fault, an abnormal current having a current value of the limiting current value or less flows and thus there is a problem in that the display device may not be protected.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.